Sonic the Hedgehog
' Sonic' is a blue hedgehog who is the mascot for the video game company known as SEGA. He can run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name. He is good friends with Winnie the Pooh and his friends. His arch enemy is Dr. Eggman, also known as Dr. Robotnik. His best friend is a two-tailed fox named Tails. Trivia *Sonic met Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog, where he battled Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart made by Dr. Eggman.﻿ *Sonic is an old friend of the Good Fairy, as she is the one who gave Sonic the gift of his trademark speed. *He has a cousin named Seichii the Hedgehog. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow, will join Pooh and friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, will be revealed to be an old friend of Kyle in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Sonic and his friends guest stars with Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jake, Mr. Peabody, Princess Anna, Emmet, Mickey Mouse, Mikey Walsh, Scooby-Doo, Fievel Mousekewitz, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Skellington in Weekenders and the Legends of Oz, Weekenders Adventures of Road House trilogy, and Weekenders Adventures of Percy Jackson trilogy. *Sonic along with the others are good friends to Team Robot & will join them in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Sonic will meet Jimmy Neutron and his friends, in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. * Sonic starts his own adventure series in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:SEGA Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures honorary members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Singing characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Hiatt Grey) Category:One-Man Army Category:Sons Category:Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lycanthropes Category:The Messiah Category:Comedians Category:Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Musicians Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Savers Category:World Saver Category:Warriors Category:Feminists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Travellers Category:Teleporters Category:Orphans Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Child Saver Category:Nature Lovers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:The Chosen One Category:Selfless Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Big Good Category:Netural Good Category:Reality Warper Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Rescuers Category:Jumpers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Partners in Training Category:Species Saver Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Racers